Gilmore Girls: My Style
by harrypottersnumberonefan
Summary: What happens if a little Kiss turned into a big kiss?
1. The Beginnig of a new end

Gilmore Girls  
  
Note: On the night of Sookie's wedding we all know that Jess and Rory kiss. Well, my point of view is what would've happened if the took it a little tiny bit further.  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning of a new end  
  
"I didn't know you were back." Rory says to Jess behind a tree at Sookie's Wedding.  
"Yeah, I am." He says straightly as their eyes meet. They both move forward as Rory puts her arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss as his hands rest on her hips kissing her back, he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. They continue for several short minutes, when a thought pops into Rory's mind. 'Dean" she thinks pulling away looking into his eyes, he lets go and she walks away quickly not looking back.  
  
A few days later, Rory told her mother, Lorelai, everything.  
"Honey, you need to figure things out, fast." She says looking into her daughter's eyes at the Hartford Airport where Rory would be leaving her mother for a summer going to Washington. Rory nods.  
"I know mom." She says giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. With a final hug and a final wave she boarded the plane.  
  
Note: I know this chapter is short but hey? I'm good but I'm not that good. Lol. I promise the next chapters will be longer Bonjur! 


	2. The Meaning ofEverything?

Note: I do not own any Gilmore Girls Characters, they belong to The Wb.  
  
Chapter 2, Part 1: The meaning of. everything?  
  
2 ½ Months Later.  
  
Rory and Lorelai re-enter their home and Rory takes her bags to her room, yelling to Lorelai.  
"What did I miss?!?!?!"  
"Nothing much my child!" Lorelai yells back.  
"Awww.. Shucks." Rory says walking out of her room and into the kitchen.  
"Coffee?" Lorelai asks.  
"Luke's!" Rory answer happily.  
  
As they enter Luke's nearly 10 minutes later the smell of coffee wave over them. Rory sees Jess making out with some bleached-blonde behind the counter, Lorelai notices and directs Rory into another direction. They sit down and Luke walks over pouring they're coffee. Lorelai smiles brightly. "Oh Luke! You remembered! Thank You!" she says grabbing the coffee cup. Luke looks to Rory who was staring at Jess and the blonde. Luke follows her gaze, as does Lorelai. Luke frowns slightly, "Jess! Shane! Out! This isn't a hotel room!" He says pointing a finger to the front door. The girl named Shane rolls her eyes and drags Jess out.  
"You okay, Hun?" Lorelai asks, mouthing a 'thank you.' To Luke who nods.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She says forcing a smile but her mother new better. She smiled back all the same. What they didn't know, was that someone was watching.  
  
Note: Part Two Coming! 


	3. The Fight

Note: I do not own any Gilmore Girls Characters.  
  
Note to Reviewers: My style of writing is different than what you are used to. I write chapters as I think they would best suit the story. Some Chapters may be longer than others may but I will not change my style of writing. I don't mean to be mean but f you don't like my style don't read them then!  
  
Chapter 2, Part 2: The Fight ~*~ The Next day they walked back into Luke's to see the same sight, Jess and Shane. Luke tells them to sit at a table out of view of Jess and Shane. Rory could feel tears welling in her eyes but she was determined not to show them. Lorelai smiles and walks over tot he counter to get more coffee.  
"No!" exclaims Luke. Lorelai pouts, "Oh Please Luke! She cries dramatically, Rory smiles to herself.  
"Fine!" Luke says pouring her another cup. "But I am not to blame when you die early!" he says as Lorelai sits at the bar type table drinking her coffee giving Rory a wink.  
  
Suddenly the door opens and Dean walks in looking angry. Lorelai and Luke look up at him as he walks over to Rory.  
"Hi. What's wrong, Dean?" she asks sweetly. Dean says loudly, "don't 'Hi, dean' me!" Rory didn't say anything but knew all eyes were on her. Dean continued, "I was kidding myself all this time! I thought I was imagining it. But now, I know I wasn't-"  
  
Rory cuts in, "Dean, what are-"  
  
"- Jess, Rory. You know quite well that's what I mean!" he yells. Jess and Shane look over now. "Okay? I'm done! I can't handle it anymore! Go run to Jess with your problems!" Rory's eyes well up with tears as Lorelai makes to get up but Luke stops her. "I'm not playing your game anymore, Rory Gilmore." He yells taking a step towards the door. Rory stands up and he stops. She walks towards the door but he gets there first. Rory turns around and looks, many sets of eyes were watching her but quickly looked away. She walks into Luke's Kitchen and out the back door, stopping, gasping for breath.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~  
  
Luke and Lorelai were outside both surrounding Dean. "Why'd you do it, Dean?" Lorelai asks her face red. "Why'd you break my daughters heart in front of the whole town? " she asks him.  
  
He laughs. "What's it to you as long as you have Luke?" he says sarcastically.  
  
Lorelai blushes slightly but ignores it. "You broke my daughters heart! You broke her! You surely didn't think there wasn't gonna be consequences did you? Especially in a public place!" she yells. Luke standing besides her not saying anything.  
  
Dean shrugs. "Do what ever you please to me, Lorelai. I don't have to deal with you or Rory any more!" he yells making to walk away but Luke goes forward and punches him in the eye then in the nose. "You ever step foot into my diner again while Rory or myself are alive you will pay!" he yells going again but Lorelai holds him back. "Easy, Fido." She whispers. Dean laughs. "Need a girl to stop you? It only must be one you really like?" he says sarcastically running off. Lorelai lets Luke go but Luke runs after him. A tear runs down Lorelai's cheek. "Rory.." she thinks walking back into Luke's everyone staring at her as she walks into the kitchen and out the door to find Rory now sitting on a step breathing heavily tears pouring down her cheeks. Lorelai sits next to her putting an arm around her but didn't say anything. Rory was happy she didn't speak. 


	4. Another Fight

Note: I do not own any Gilmore Girls characters in this chapter. This chapter also has a brief spell of strong language so, beware.  
  
Chapter 3: Another Fight  
  
A few days passed and the story of the break-up traveled at the speed of lightning. Finally, school started again. The first day came and went quickly turning into night. Paris knocks at her door, which she was only there once before. Rory answers, "Paris! What are you doing here?" she asks wiping a tear out of her eye.  
  
Paris smiles. "Its time to Study Gilmore." She replies. Now inside the house.  
  
Rory looks at her. "It was the first day Paris! And besides, I'm going to Luke's." she says trying to get her to go away.  
  
Paris smiles. "I'll join you!" she says walking back out.  
  
~*~ Ten minutes later ~*~ They arrive at Luke's Jess and Shane there as usual. Rory closes her eye walking to the counter sitting down. Paris sitting next to her. Luke walks out of the back pouring Rory some coffee. Rory smiles and looks up. Luke had a-  
  
"Black Eye?" Paris asks with a grin.  
  
Luke nods looking at her. "I got in a fight." He replies no longer looking at her but now Rory. When he doesn't say anything but continues to look at Rory, Paris laughs.  
  
"You like Gilmore or something?" she asks laughing as she spots Jess she waves. "Hey! Jess, come join us!" she yells.  
  
Jess shakes his head but Shane drags him over. "Okay." She says as they walk over to a table all sitting down. Rory keeps looking down at her coffee. Shane and Paris talking with Jess.  
  
Shane says, "we went to a cool party." She says, Paris staring at her an eyebrow raised she nods. "We had so much fun, didn't we Jess?" she says with a smile as Jess nods. Rory looks up to meet Jess's eye but quickly looks away.  
  
"Cheer up, Gilmore!" Paris says. "Your no fun!" Rory looks at her.  
  
"I have fun!" she yells everyone looking at her once more and as always the same people were in their when Dean was yelling at her. Shane looks at her.  
  
"You wouldn't know fun if it came up to you and introduced itself." She says sourly looking at Rory. Rory look sup at her.  
  
"Just because I'm not a bleached blonde slut, doesn't mean I don't have fun!!!" she yells back. Shane looks insulted. "Its not bleached!" she yells. Rory rolls her eyes. Luke looks to her and whispers, "Rory." in a warning voice. Rory shoots him a look and he backs up but doesn't take his eye off her. Rory looks back at Shane. "Just because I'm not like your type doesn't mean I can't tell a bad dye job apart from a good one."  
  
"My type?"  
  
"Yes, the fucked up bimbo's who walk around and thin they're all that!!!" she yells at the top of her lungs. Everyone now really staring at her, Luke with a worried look on his face. Jess looks at her shocked, Shane getting up and going at her as if to punch her, Rory going at Shane. Jess holds Shane back while Luke runs over and holds Rory back just as Lorelai walk in her eyes wide. She walks over to Rory a worried look on her face. "Rory. you're scaring me." She says. Rory looks at her a tear in her eye as Luke lets her go. Rory walks out, Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Paris and Shane looking after her. 


	5. Finding the Truth

Note: I do not own any Gilmore girls characters.  
  
Chapter 4: Finding the Truth  
  
Rory arrives back at the house a few minutes before Lorelai and Paris do.  
  
"Um, you can sit down, Paris." Lorelai says to Paris.  
  
"Thank You, Miss Gilmore." Paris answers.  
  
"Uh, Yeah." A distracted Lorelai answers. She knocks on Rory's door then walks in to find Rory lying in her bed, on her stomach. But no tears in her eyes. Lorelai walks over to her and sits on her bed. "You really were scaring me." Lorelai says sadly. Rory sits up looking at her mother.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry." Rory answers as Lorelai wraps an arm around her.  
  
"Luke and Paris told me most of what happened. And they're worried about you." She says softly to Rory. Rory looks up.  
  
"Paris? Worried? Yeah, right." She says a tear falling to her cheek, Paris exiting the house quietly.  
  
~*~ The next day comes quickly and Rory finds herself standing outside Luke's staring through the window, Luke serving his customers. Lorelai stands beside her. "The coffee is inside, Babe," she says pulling Rory through the door with her over to the counter.  
  
"I'm reporting you for child abuse." Rory says teasingly sticking her tongue out at Lorelai, Lorelai sticking her tongue out back. Luke walks over pouring their coffee. He looks at Rory as he poured. "I'm sorry," Rory mutters looking down at her coffee. Luke looks at her.  
  
"I know," he says pouring Lorelai's coffee and walking away. "I have to get going." She says to her mother. She kisses her cheek takes her coffee and walks out.  
  
~*~ At school, Paris keeps glancing at Rory as if, she was gonna snap at any minute. "I didn't mean anything by what I said before, Gilmore." She says to Rory at school.  
  
"I know, but." Rory says then deciding not to explain quickly covers it up by saying, " I guess you didn't think I had it me, huh?"  
  
Paris smiles. "I knew you had it in you somewhere. But what?" she asks looking concerned as Rory started to walk. She stops facing Paris a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Dean broke up with me. In Luke's. All the people that were in here last night, were in there when he broke up with me, so I kinda just." she trails off walking into her classroom, as the class was beginning.  
  
~*~ The end of the day approaches and Rory finds herself outside of Luke's once again. Lorelai, beside her once more. "Come on, hun." She says. "You went in this morning."  
  
"Yes but he wasn't in there." She says pointing to Jess who was wiping a table. Lorelai frowns but grips her daughters arm tightly dragging her in, sitting her down at the counter and sitting beside her no letting her go. "Ouch!" Rory yells getting Luke and Jess's attention. Lorelai lets go but says, "I'm buying you a leash, fido." Jess smirks and Luke walks over pouring their coffee. "Thank's Lukester!" Lorelai says going to take her coffee but Luke grabs it.  
  
"What did you call me?" he asks.  
  
"Lukester." Lorelai answer trying to grab her coffee back then goes for Rory's. Rory grabs it quickly taking a long sip. She pouts turning back to Luke.  
  
"Promise to never call me that again or Mr. Coffee gets it." He says going over to the sink. Lorelai gasps.  
  
"Okay! I promise!" she says as Luke gives it back. Jess walks over smiling.  
  
"How sweet." He says straightly sitting on the back counter taking a book out of his back jean pocket and reading it.  
  
"What is?" Lorelai and Luke ask in unison.  
  
"You, Know, Uncle Luke. You and Lorelai. How sweet." He repeats. Lorelai and Luke smile at each other as does Jess and Rory. A first smile in a long time for Rory. 


	6. What's love Anyway?

Note to Reviewers: If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all! I'm sorry, but I am sick of you telling me how to write my fan fictions!  
  
Chapter 5: What's love anyway?  
  
The rest of the week flies by as Friday arrives. The Friday night Dinner at the Gilmore's House it Hartford was established when Lorelai asked to borrow money from her parents when Rory was accepted into Chilton.  
  
"You know, Lorelai," Emily Gilmore says, "you should be attending more Chilton events. I mean, Rory does go there!"  
  
"It's okay, really grandma." Rory says defending her mother who was already drunk and just kept nodding.  
  
"Fine! See if I care!" Emily snaps.  
  
~*~ They arrive back at Stars Hollow an hour later, Rory driving since Lorelai was drunk. Rory parks the car in their driveway and walks to Lane's, Lorelai walking to Luke's.  
  
As Lorelai enters Luke's she walks over to the counter and sits down as she realizes she was alone. She sees four empty beer bottles sitting on the counter as she accidentally knocks one over. Luke walks out and sits next to her. "You're drunk." He says dully.  
  
"So are you." Lorelai replies.  
  
"I know," Luke says looking into her eyes standing up, Lorelai doing the same. They move closer together Lorelai kissing him deeply on the lips as Luke puts his hands on her waist lifting her up, she wrapping her legs around his waist. They continue the kiss for sometime, as Rory and Lane make to go in. Lane stops Rory from opening the door and Rory looks up. She sees them and smiles as Jess makes to go in from upstairs. He spots Lorelai and Luke and rolls his eye then spotting Rory and Lane he smiles. Rory smiles back, and walks away with Lane as Jess goes back up stairs.  
  
Luke lets Lorelai down but doesn't break the kiss, taking it upstairs past Jess who was reading. He looks up whispering, "What the hell?" as they pass, Luke shirtless as was Lorelai both of them continuing to take each other clothes off as Luke went into his corner of the room, Jess ran down into the diner and out the door.  
  
He catches up with Rory and Lane. "They went right passed me!" he yells at them not meaning too as they were outside of Miss Patty's Kirk just around the corner listening for news. "I mean, cant they at least have sex in a place with more rooms!" he yells Kirk listening more intently.  
  
Rory and Lane laugh. "My mom has always liked him but she never admitted it. I mean, they were too good friends and I'm sure Luke realized it too." She says smiling. "Its about time." Lane adds.  
  
Kirk runs into Miss Patty's spreading the word to her then ran off to tell anyone he could find, Miss Patty doing the same. Rory, Lane and Jess walking into Rory's house after renting a movie.  
  
Back at Luke's, Lorelai and Luke continue. (I'm not going into details. Lol.)  
  
~*~ The next day, Lorelai wake sup on top of Luke who was sleeping. She opens her eye, slowly because she had a terrible headache and smiles. She glances at the clock. -It's late- she thinks whispering, "Luke." in Luke's ear. He wakes up quickly looking around he smiles as well. "I thought I'd wake you, It's after 10 a.m.," she says getting up, putting her clothes on from the previous day, Luke doing the same he nods.  
  
"Thanks, I need to open the diner," he says walking down the steps Lorelai following him to find the Diner already opened and full of people. Everyone fell silent as they walked behind the counter to find Rory, Lane and Jess, waiting on customers, taking orders and running the register. Everyone keeps staring at them until Luke yells, "WHAT!?!?!" Everyone then goes back to talking. Lorelai smile sitting down at the counter waving Rory over. Luke standing there too. Luke speaks first. "They all know don't they?" he asks.  
  
Rory nods. "Jess was in the room when you two went up there, but obviously you didn't see him. He came and told us but we already saw you through the window, Lane and I that is. Kirk was listening and he ran off and told Miss Patty and everyone else he saw so yepp. We opened the diner for our apologies but everyone knows and they are saying, 'Its about time, too'" she says with a smile.  
  
Lorelai looks up as Jess walks over with a coffee. "I was drunk!" she says a little too loudly everyone staring at her again now. Luke yells, "What!?!?!" again and they resume their conversations. Jess smirks.  
  
"Sure you were." He says walking away. Lorelai rolls her eyes getting up taking her coffee with her.  
  
"I have to go to work, meet me for lunch?" Lorelai asks Rory kissing her cheek gently. Rory nods as Lorelai walks over to Luke. "I..Need to go.. Yeah." She says kissing his cheek awkwardly walking out.  
  
~*~ Rory enters the Independence Inn to find Lorelai and Emily arguing by the front desk. "I can't believe how Irresponsible you are!" Emily yells. Lorelai yells back.  
  
"How, Mother! Tell me how!" she yells Emily pointing a finger at her.  
  
"You sleep with someone while your drunk! I thought you'd be more responsible after Christopher! You had a kid at 16 for heaven sake!!" she yells loudly. Everyone watching them Lorelai yells back,  
  
"I'm not 16 anymore mother! I can sleep-" but Rory didn't wait for her to finish before running out, heading towards Luke's. She runs in, Jess at the counter.  
  
"Where's- Luke?" she pants out of breath. Jess looks up startled.  
  
"He's in the kitchen, but-" she doesn't wait for him to finish either before running in the kitchen spotting Luke. "Luke!" she yells.  
  
Luke turns around, "Rory, what's wrong?" he asks looking at her. Rory replies all in one breath,  
  
"My mom and grandmother are at the Inn fighting about her and you and they look like they could kill each other." She says thinking; -why did I come to Luke? -  
  
Luke's eyes go wide as he drops his papers and walks quickly out of the kitchen and starts to run down the street, Rory following him, Jess following her putting the closed sign on the door.  
  
~*~ Luke, Rory and Jess run into the Inn to find Lorelai and Emily still fighting.  
  
"Rory was a mistake and you know it!" Emily yells. Rory's eyes go wide as she hears her mother defend her.  
  
"Rory is the best thing that ever happened to me!" Lorelai yells back her glance moving towards the door, where Luke, Rory and Jess stood speechless, tears in Rory's eyes. Emily follows her gave, Lorelai shakes her head as Luke walks over to them.  
  
"Lorelai, I'm taking you and Rory home." He says nicely. Lorelai shakes her head but not looking at Luke, looking at Rory. "No." she says staring into Rory hurt eyes. Emily frowns.  
  
"I didn't mean it, Rory, I was mad." She says approaching Rory, but Luke holds Emily back as Rory backs away from her. "Leave me go!" she yells to Luke. "You should have stopped my out of control daughter!" she yells as Luke lets her go.  
  
Luke argues back. "Your daughter is thirty-four! She is not out of control and you can't run her life! She is the best thing that's ever happened to this town!" he yells then adds looking to Lorelai. "And the best thing that's ever happened to me." 


End file.
